


Blood in the Cut

by kristsune



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Cutting, Kink Negotiation, Knife Kink, M/M, but also very sweet with each other, these two are kinky bastards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Klaus realizes Diego has been holding his kinks out on him, and talks him into experimenting.





	Blood in the Cut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Welp. This all happened because I realized Klaus would absolutely call Diego Knife Daddy. This is a bit out of my comfort zone, and this is only the second time I've ever posted smut outside TCW fandom. So I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing it.  
>  _Huge_ shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) who helped me work this out <3   
> The title is from a K. Flay song.

Klaus let out a soft ‘oof’ and giggled as Diego shoved him against the wall, shutting the door behind them.

“ _ Christ _ , Klaus, you are such a  _ tease _ .” Diego slotted a thigh between Klaus’ and ran his hand up the outside of his thigh, under the flowy skirt he was wearing. 

Klaus’s giggle turned into a full throated laugh, “You know I am.”

“You’re wearing too many damn clothes is what you are. I don’t even want to take the time to take these off you. It’d be so much easier to cut them off.” Diego was still wearing his harness, sharp knives and all.

“Uhh, Diego, darling, you could  _ absolutely _ do that.”

Diego raised an eyebrow, “Really? Wouldn’t you worry about getting cut?”

“Oh, you could absolutely do  _ that _ too.” Klaus was only partially joking, but he actually watched Diego’s pupils dilate at the mere suggestion of using his knives on him.  _ Oh hohoho _ , and here Klaus thought  _ he _ was the only kinky bastard in the family. Because christ knows the rest of them were run of the mill in their sexual desires. Which, nothing wrong with that, but Klaus had always been one for more  _ adventurous _ escapades.

He knew he’d have to play this right to get Diego to actually go through with it. He was such a sensitive boy, no matter what his kinks were. Klaus made sure to catch his eye, and keep his tone sincere for once, “I am absolutely serious. If it’s something you are into, or want to try. I am  _ so _ fucking here for it.”

Diego bit his lip, obviously fighting with himself, “I w-wouldn’t w-want to hurt you.”

_ Ugh _ , the stutter, he really  _ was _ concerned. How anyone thought he was anything but a sweet boy, Klaus would never know. Though, the way he bristled like a stabby porcupine when angry probably had something to do with it. “Hey, I am a willing participant in this, I know what it entails, and I  _ trust _ you. You won’t hurt me any more than I need.” 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too m-much?” Diego was still hesitant, but Klaus could tell they were past the tipping point.

“Absolutely. We can use the stoplight method.”

“You’re sure?”

Klaus could only do serious for so long, “ _ Yes _ , yes. For fucks sake, Diego. Please use your pretty little knives on me.” 

Diego replied with a hungry kiss as he lifted, and carried him down the stairs. Christ, Klaus  _ loved _ being manhandled, but especially by Diego. He tossed Klaus onto the bed, which creaked ominously. Diego shed his clothes while he pulled lube and a slightly more ornate knife from the bedside drawer before he settled between Klaus’ legs, fabric of the skirt stretched to its limit. Diego pulled the knife from its sheath, tossing the leather to the side while letting the blade catch the light.

Klaus swallowed as he felt his cock twitch at the sight. Diego with a sharp blade in hand, intense expression, and kneeling over him, was... not an image he was going to forget anytime soon. 

“Ready?”

“Christ,  _ yes _ .” 

Diego took hold of the bottom of Klaus’ shirt and sliced up, leaving a shallow cut mid chest. Damn that knife was  _ sharp _ . Klaus groaned, hips jerking on their own accord. If anyone else had seen, they would have thought Diego was just being sloppy, not caring where he cut. But Klaus knew him better than that. He even specifically cut around the tattoo on his stomach, knowing how important that was to him. 

Diego flicked each side of the shirt aside with the blade, making two more small knicks, blood welling in small drops. He leaned down just over one of the small cuts on his collarbone, making that intense eye contact he was always so good at, “Color?”

Oh  _ fuck _ . Klaus knew  _ exactly _ why he wanted the check in, and he was  _ so fucking here for it. _ “Green as summer’s grass. Green as Emerald City. The greenest green to ever green.”

Diego licked at the shallow cut, one long stripe before leaning further to kiss Klaus deeply. And  _ holy shit _ that was something even Klaus had not realized he was into. Tasting his own coppery blood on Diego’s lips was fucking  _ intoxicating _ . This was honestly better than any high, the sharp points of pain, mixed with the hot heat of Diego on top of him, pleasure sparking through him. Klaus was so hard he ached. And Diego obviously was in a similar predicament. 

“Diego,  _ please _ .”

Diego sat up, licking the blood off his lips, and Klaus was honestly impressed that he didn’t come right then and there. Because  _ damn _ . 

He lubed up his fingers, starting to open Klaus up, but rather than putting the knife down, he started trailing it over Klaus’ skin. Never pressing hard enough to break skin, but leaving soft red trails in its wake. Between that and Diego’s callused fingers, Klaus was practically writhing under him, fists twisted in the sheets. At least until Diego got to the top of his skirt. He stilled his both of his hands. 

Diego pressed the tip of the knife against his hip, “I need you to be still for me.” Klaus was breathing heavily, but nodded enthusiastically as tried to relax speechless for once in his life. Diego cut from his hip to halfway down his thigh, fabric parting with a soft sound and blood immediately welling up. Klaus was glad Diego’s apartment was in the basement because he was  _ not _ quiet.

Diego sat a moment, taking Klaus’ debauched state in, “Fuck, Klaus. You’re  _ beautiful _ .” 

The growl in Diego’s voice sent a shiver down Klaus’ spine, he always had been intense, and he certainly wasn’t disappointing him now. But if he didn’t antagonize Diego he would never forgive himself. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or what, Knife Daddy?”

The smile that overtook Diego’s face was positively  _ feral _ ; yet another incredible image permanently burned into Klaus’ memory banks. 

Diego smoothly threw the knife, so it stuck in the wall above Klaus’ head, before gripping his hips to get him into a better position. His hand slipped slightly where the blood had pooled, but Diego just tightened his grip, enough that Klaus  _ knew _ he would end up with some  _ excellent _ bruising later. Diego slicked himself up with whatever lube was left on his hands, before pressing in slowly to the hilt.

Diego kissed him deeply as he let Klaus adjust. He didn’t spend quite as much time opening Klaus up as he probably would have liked. But the burn was  _ good _ , and it was enough that Klaus could handle it. He started with a maddingly slow and steady pace, Klaus thought he was going to tear the sheets in his grip. Diego kissing the cuts and nipping at his neck was only intensifying the sensations. 

Klaus was breathless as he unashamedly begged  _ again _ , “Diego,  _ please _ . I need you to touch me.”

Diego chuckled softly, but didn’t argue. He shifted enough so he could get a hand between them and wrap it around Klaus’ cock. It was hot and slick, and Klaus belatedly realized that it was like that because it was the same hand that gripped his bloody hip. That image alone triggered Klaus to come, moaning loudly. Diego followed him over the edge shortly after, sounding like all the air had been punched out of his lungs. 

It took them both a few moments to catch their breath. Before Klaus could make a comment, Diego pulled out, and gave Klaus a quick kiss, “I’ll be right back.”

He padded back a few moments later with a clean damp cloth and sat down next to Klaus’ hip. He started gently wiping and cleaning the shallow cuts, which were mostly already starting to clot. Diego was so tender and kind, easing the violence he caused. 

It was honestly a bit too somber for Klaus, especially after such  _ incredible _ sex. Naturally he had to change that, “Well I guess that outfit is a complete loss.” 

That surprised a laugh out of Diego, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll get you a new one.” 

“Ohh really?! Can we go shopping together? You can help me pick out something you want to see me in.” Klaus winked at him and saw the tension in Diego’s shoulders start to disappear as he realized that everything was okay. Klaus wanted to make sure that Diego was okay as well. “You good?”

“Yeah. That was…  _ really _ great.” He looked like he was almost ashamed to admit it. Klaus couldn’t stand for that. 

“ _ Fuck yeah _ it was.  _ Christ _ , Diego, I may not remember… well a lot of the encounters I had while high, but  _ that _ was absolutely some of the best sex of my life. And I’m  _ not _ just saying that to stoke your ego.” 

A soft smile was creeping over his features, “Oh yeah?”

“Oohh  _ yeah _ .” Klaus reached out his arms, hand waving the bloody cloth away. “Now come here. You know I love a good cuddle, and you’ll need your rest if you are going to take me shopping, I know  _ all _ the best thrift shops. And most of them still let me in.” 

Diego tossed the cloth into the hamper, even though it was hidden, Klaus sometimes forgot he could do that with almost any object, and carefully curled around Klaus, being extra careful of his cuts. He kissed the top of Klaus’ head, “Thank you.”

Klaus just hummed happily, comfortably curled against Diego, and listened to Diego’s steady heartbeat as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and say hi over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
